


To interrupt a calm morning.

by Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Black Nightmare is Black cat & Horse miraculous, Cassandra Cain wants a little sister, Confused Bruce Wayne, Confused Damian Wayne, Confused Dick Grayson, Confused Jason Todd, Confused Tim Drake, Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Marie Ann Pennyworth, Marinette is Alfred's granddaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade
Summary: It was for once, a quiet day in Wayne manor. They had at some point, all gathered in one of their more used living rooms.Until.The calm, strangely normal atmosphere of the room came to a crashing stop.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166





	To interrupt a calm morning.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for Astiar, who requested a "Mari is related to Alfred somehow...wholesome chaos" fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> <3

It was for once, a quiet day in Wayne manor. They had at some point, all gathered in one of their more used living rooms.

Bruce was on the couch, finishing up some W.E. paperwork.

Dick was curled up in the chaise, lazily scrolling through his phone. Barbra was right next to him, seeming to be doing the same thing, or hacking into somewhere she shouldn’t, who knows at this point.

Cass was taking a nap in a sunspot, practically draped over the armchair. Jason was the one sitting properly in the armchair reading, or more likely, rereading Jane Austen’s _Lady Susan_.

Tim had been doing his own W.E. paperwork but fallen asleep on one of the couches. Surprisingly, Damian was next to a sleeping Tim. He was quietly drawing in his sketchbook.

The only noise coming from the living room was pencil scratching paper, the turning of a page, and the collective sound of calm breathing.

The calm, strangely normal atmosphere of the room came to a crashing stop. A bright blue, swirling circle appeared out of thin air in front of them. The Waynes tensed, slightly moving into defensive stances.

The glowing circle disappeared, leaving the Waynes confused. They moved closer to where it had been, only to see a little girl laying seemingly unconscious, covered in blood. That alone should be a reason to worry, but this girl didn’t seem to be a civilian.

The girl looked to be in her early teens. She had a dark gray, almost black bodysuit. The suit has white detailing on it. Three white stripes on both upper arms. Three white stripes on both sides of her belly area. Two white stripes on both upper thighs. Her boots and gloves were white as well.

The kid has short black hair with a white streak. On her head were what looks like real cat ears. She had a real-looking cat tail too. The kid looked like a mini Catwoman with white details and blue goggles instead of green.

“Alfred bring the medkit, please!” Dick calls out as he moves to put pressure on the child’s wounds.

“Tch. What are you doing! They could be an enemy!” Damian chastised his older brother.

“If they are, then having them alive to answer questions would be better than having a dead body,” Tim comments, still half asleep. Damina contemplated that before begrudgingly agreed to Tim’s reasoning.

When Alfred entered the room with his medkit he froze at the sight of a little girl covered in multiple open wounds, dripping blood in front of him.

He moved towards the child, putting the medkit next to her, before letting out a tired sigh, “It would be more beneficial to heal your wounds than it is playing dead, Little fairy.”

The Waynes look at Alfred confused until the previously unconscious girl slowly sits up. The Waynes of course, move into defensive stances ready to fight her.

“So that’s why the portal set me here when I set the coordinates as a safe place.” The child said as she looked up at Alfred. “Hello, Pépère! Long time no see!”

Alfred chuckled, “Long time indeed, Little fairy”

“Sorry. What!” Jason questioned as he looked between the bleeding child and his grandfather figure.

To add to Waynes’ confusion, the child moved her hands over her wounds. This created a soft pink glow, and then the wound was gone.

The girl turned her attention to them, “Sorry to intrude. My current name is Black Nightmare. Long story short, my teams’ mission didn’t go to plan and I got the worst of it. I set my portal coordinates to someplace that would be safe.”

“I’m guessing I ended up here due to Grandpa Alfie being here.” She mussed.

“Alfred?” Bruce questions.

Alfred looked towards Black Nightmare, silently asking if she was ok with being introduced. The answer he received was a shrug. He was well aware of what that meant and what his granddaughter was doing. She was throwing the ball into his court. Silently say that if he trusted them, then she’ll trust them.

Alfred smiled at her and nodded his head.

“This is my Granddaughter, Marie Ann Pennyworth. Although due to living with her Aunt and Uncle, Marie usually goes by Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” After Alfred introduced her, Black Nightmare dropped her transformation.

“Do you mind if I rest here for a bit? I don’t have enough energy to portal back yet.” Marie informed them as two flying creatures settled on her shoulder.

The room was silent for a bit before Bruce cleared his throat. “Of course you can stay. Were not going to kick Alfred’s family out. All though I do have a question. You said your teams, what did you mean by that?” Bruce inquired.

“My team would be the Miracle Court.” Marie starts to explain. Recognition crossed the Bat familys’ faces. That’s the vigilante group the Justice League is trying to recruit.

“I’m not sure how well known we are outside of Europe. We used to deal with Hawkmoth and Mayara, magic terrorists that were holding people emotionally hostage. After we defeated them we started working all around the world. Most of the missions have to do with natural disasters and magic.” Marie finished explaining.

All the Waynes could do was stare, dumbfounded.

“It was nice to meet you all but should go take a nap so I can head home,” Marie says.

“I’ll show you to a spare room then, fairy,” Alfred responded, helping his granddaughter stand up, guiding her to the room.

They disappeared down the hallway, as a blanket of silence stayed over the Wayne’s.

“We keep?” Cass asked, looking towards Barbara instead of Bruce.

“Of course, but we’ll have to ask Marie first. We don’t want to seem rude now do we?” Barbara responded not even looking up from her electronics. Cass gave a nod of understanding before going back to her nap.

This was Marie Ann Pennyworths’s first trip to Wayne manor, but most definitely not the last.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a drawing for this fic if you want to check it out on my [Tumblr](https://jinx-jade.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
